fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Spooky Scary Showcase 2017/Presentations/Iceboys12co
Showcase Time! OOOOOOOOOOOOO~! Day 1: Reckoning Coming The sequel to River City Ransom Some time pass after Alex and Ryan first defeated Slick and his gangs and save Cyndi and River City from his clutches, everything is being normal for now with everyone go back in school at peace. Alex and Ryan briefly part ways, with Ryan is watching over and protecting Cyndi, and Alex is usually doing his usual things with his friends and his other friendly but cowardly friend, Harry. But sometimes after the brief time of peace, Alex watches the news and recieves a phone call from Sanki, one of Alex's long time friends. Slick is back in town, wanting revenge like he said, once again gaining leadership among the gangs of River City. Alongside him with the mysterious rich prettyboy who come with the name, Tedd Titus, or just Titus for short. The old gangs also returned. The Generic Dudes, The Home Boys, The Internationals, couple of the gangs Alex and Ryan fought before come back full force. Including the dreaded Zombies. Sanki pointed out that Alex need to form up a gang and have to meet with Ryan again to stop Slick and Titus from their plans of taking over the city. Alex have no choice but to agree, believing that it's been a long time that he's been in a real fight with a gang. Ryan found out the news too, believing and worrying that Cyndi might be involved again, as he walking to River City High and bump into Alex. Alex and Ryan talk about what they heard, and know what they have to do and shake hands, thus beginning another beatdown involving saving River City again. It's time to get back to the streets! Rejoin Alex and Ryan as they once roam around River City and beat up a bunch of gang members until they barf! The gameplay is mostly similar to the original game, including elements from that game. Now you can play up to 4 players! Not only the characters from the originals returns, the characters from River City Ransom EX appears as well. Also the character in the other Kunio-kun games will show up with some "Americanized" names. You will need more than luck and nostalgia to get through this game! BARF! Day 2: Spooky Calypso-Sphere This is the game that I kinda forgot to do, and it's about a mysterious virus appearing, creating zombies and monsters, and you have to fight it off on Calso-City. Calypso-Sphere is a 3D Survival horror beat 'em up and third person shooter, making it a "Resident Evil meeting beat 'em ups like Final Fight or Streets of Rage" scenario. You can use either your fists, guns, hammers, or more other weapons, to kill any enemies. Along the way, you can collect the Para-Jewels, the collectives of the game. Remember that one info in about you can use the Para-Jewels to turn into monsters or something like that? Well I probably don't think you might do. Well, I have to scrap that concept, since I don't know how that will work in the game like this. You can still collect the Para-Jewels. On top of all that, the game have a story involving a man named Richter, a detective, Terry, a biker who moonlights as a police, and Wanda, a lady working for the military, who called in by the group of police known as Situation Masters, come into Calso-City to investigate the incident that started the virus/plague. They witness the chaos firsthand, as zombies, mutants, and criminals roaming around. Richter, Terry, and Wanda need to find the survivors of the apocalypse and stop virus to continue to exist, while the others who is involved in the events do the same, and they all might meet up at some point. Each characters have different stats and play styles (mostly stats and moves, apparently). Richter is being balanced, Terry is speedy, Wanda is a powerhouse of sorts, Michael is somewhere in between, and Dick is basically a Glass Cannon. More stuffs coming soon, I hope. Day 3: Halloween Eve River City Ransom 2: Back To The Streets Back to this game, I gonna explain the gameplay a bit more. The gameplay is mostly similar to the original game, and it's aiming of being improvement to the engine in the original. The engine in the game also have the features included in River City Ransom EX, including a free-roaming map, character-building system, and etc., making it a fun-as-heck experince. Also there are new features to add in the beating up fun! PHONE SYSTEM: You have a phone that functions for finding new sidequests and some main objectives. The missions have various different types to finish. ARENA STADIUM: There are several arenas located in some of the areas in the games. The arena put you in gauntlet-style matches where you fight a wave of enemies, and maybe a boss or two to get a huge reward. SUPER ATTACKS: By spending a large amount of SP, you can unleash a powerful attack that similar to Limit Breaks. The characters have at least one SUPER ATTACKS for each. Day 4: This is Halloween Category:Subpages Category:Showcases Category:Spooky Scary Fantendo Showcase Category:Spooky Scary Fantendo Showcase 2017 Category:Iceboys12co.